1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GaN (gallium nitride) crystal substrate, a fabricating method of the GaN crystal substrate, and a light-emitting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a GaN crystal substrate having a small absorption coefficient of light, a fabricating method of the GaN crystal substrate, and a light-emitting device increased in optical output that is fabricated using the GaN crystal substrate.
2. Description of the Background Art
Currently, a sapphire substrate or a GaN crystal substrate is primarily used as a substrate for a light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (hereinafter, “LED”), a laser diode (hereinafter, “LD”) and the like.